They Think
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: Austin and Ally thoughts and feelings. Short one-shot. AustinXAlly


**A/N, It's been awhile, people! I miss you guys. If you haven't read anything of mine yet, please do, it is a WHOLE lot better than this… Thing. I'm sorry if you've read Song Book, you're probably expecting this to be the plot I promised, but, sadly, this idea came up and no one really helped me with the problem I had. So… yeah. I hope this is okay for you guys. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive. ^+^ (BTW, this is written kind of like another fan fic I read, not sure what the name is, but it was really good! My fingers were itching to write this as soon as I read it.)**

_General POV_

He thinks about a certain puny brunette whom he writes songs with. A certain girl who he pretends-he-can't-write-songs-just-to-hear-her-pre tty-voice for. A certain girl that he sees every night, wishing dawn would never approach.

She thinks about a certain pop-star blonde whom she writes songs with. A certain boy she pretends-she-can't-dance-just-so-she-can-hold-him- a-little-closer for. A certain boy that she sees every night, wishing dawn would never approach.

He thinks about a certain voice that works perfectly with his muscular one. A certain voice that sticks in his head when he performs. A certain voice that she uses to talk to him, and to stutter to everyone else.

She thinks about a certain voice that works perfectly with her girly one. A certain voice that sticks in her head when she writes songs. A certain voice that he uses to talk to her, and to serenade everyone else.

He thinks about a certain heart which he hopes to grab. A certain heart that already has his. A certain heart that puts her blood throughout her beautiful figure.

She thinks about a certain heart which she hopes to grab. A certain heart that already has hers. A certain heart that puts his blood throughout his handsome figure.

He thinks about certain brown pools that serve as her eyes. Certain eyes that she uses to melt his. Certain eyes that watch him perform her work. Certain eyes that he can't escape from.

She thinks about certain brown pools that serve as his eyes. Certain eyes that he uses to melt hers. Certain eyes that watch her write his work. Certain eyes that she can't escape from.

He thinks about her perfect hands. Certain hands that hold his when he feels down. Certain hands that make his mind explode with fireworks when they touch his.

She thinks about his perfect hands. Certain hands that hold hers when she feels down. Certain hands that make her mind explode with fireworks when they touch hers.

He thinks about a certain laugh that melts him. A certain laugh that makes him want her to do it again. A certain laugh that he will do anything to make happen.

She thinks about a certain laugh that melts her. A certain laugh that makes her want him to do it again. A certain laugh that she will do anything to make happen.

He thinks about her hugs. A certain hug that brings him back to reality. A certain hug that disappoints him once it is the result of her moving closer.

She thinks about his hugs. A certain hug that brings her back to reality. A certain hug that disappoints her once it is the result of him moving closer.

He doesn't think about how she has a crush on Dallas. A certain crush that he helped her with. A certain crush that crushes him.

She doesn't think about how he has a girlfriend. A certain girlfriend that she helped him with. A certain girlfriend that crushes her.

He doesn't think about how she gets mad at him. A certain type of mad that causes her to storm off. A certain type of mad that he can't handle.

She doesn't think about how he gets mad at her. A certain type of mad that causes him to storm off. A certain type of mad that she can't handle.

He doesn't think about how he tries to push her away at times. A certain type of push that leaves her heartbroken. A certain type of push that breaks his as well.

She doesn't think about how she tries to push him away at times. A certain type of push that leaves him heartbroken. A certain type of push that breaks hers as well.

He forgets the times that he made her cry. A certain type of cry that broke him to pieces. A certain cry that he couldn't bear to remember.

She forgets the times that he forgot her. A certain type of forget that leaves her in pieces. A certain type of forget that makes her wish she were dead.

He forgets the times that she almost kissed him. A certain type of kiss that he had hoped for. A certain type of kiss that he had expected every day.

She forgets the times that he almost kissed her. A certain type of kiss that she had hoped for. A certain type of kiss that she had expected every day.

He remembers her name. A certain name that he always shortened. A certain name that he could rely on. _Ally._

She remembers his name. A certain name that she always shortened. A certain name that she could rely on. _Austin._

He remembers the story they weave. A certain story that anyone but him would call a love story. A certain story that he wished the readers were right.

She remembers the story they weave. A certain story that anyone but her would call a love story. A certain story that she wished the readers were right.

He remembers all of the times he made her laugh. A certain type of joke that seemed stupid to him. A certain type of joke that he is willing to pull if it means she'll laugh.

She remembers all of the times she made him laugh. A certain type of joke that seemed stupid to her. A certain type of joke that she is willing to pull if it means he'll laugh.

He notices how her eyes sparkle in the light. A certain sparkle that makes him wish she'd stop hiding in the shadows so everyone could see it. A certain sparkle that reminds him why he shouldn't have her.

She notices how his eyes light the room in the dark. A certain gleam that makes her wish he'd stop basking in the spotlight so she could see it. A certain gleam that reminds her why she shouldn't have him.

He notices how she chews her hair when she's nervous. A certain nervous that most of the time he causes. A certain nervous that he feels ashamed of.

She notices how he rubs his neck when he's nervous. A certain nervous that most of the time she causes. A certain nervous that she feels ashamed of.

He thinks of how she is out of his league.

She thinks of how he is out of her league.


End file.
